


You Left

by starlightsongs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry, Spoken Word, Takes place in the past like. V5C11 - 13, Yang's POV, Yangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsongs/pseuds/starlightsongs
Summary: [Originally posted on FanFiction.net with some minor changes]"I don't get it. You weren't supposed to come back."Yang doesn't know how to feel about Blake's return to Team RWBY.





	You Left

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching V6 C10, I wanted to upload this work here, where I'm more active, and am potentially thinking of writing some sort of follow up to it. It's a spoken word/poetry style piece in Yang's perspective, written a while back following the premiere of V5 C13. It takes place when Blake steps into Haven Academy and calls Blake's name (the ending bit moreso when they talk/gather in the group hug). Hope you enjoy!

You left.  
You _left_.  
I don’t get it.  
You weren’t _supposed_ to come back.  
At least… mom never did.  
Years spent searching for someone who’d only turn their back.

I remember the day we first met.  
You were sitting in the corner,  
Book in hand,  
Gaze immense.  
You had been a distraction from even the shirtless boys  
And at the time it was something I didn’t get.

Your tone had been so cold towards me,  
But a little softer around my sister.  
And at the time I was just relieved that  
I found someone else who’d be there for her.

The day we became teammates  
You saw me when I was most heated.  
I saw your smirk and decided to play it cool,  
But deep down I knew the spark hadn’t seceded

And everything was great, you know?  
I felt that we were becoming closer friends as the days went by.  
I learned your secret, which compelled me to reveal mine  
You took it all to heart-  
You gave me your time.

I feared what would happen the day I started seeing crazy things.  
For a moment it was so scary;  
I could’ve sworn you weren’t going to believe me.

Between my younger sister who had always looked up to me.  
And the quick-witted sass queen.  
I had felt that it was only you  
Who I trusted to see me in full vulnerability.

Chaos erupted the next day.  
You, missing.  
Me, in _pain_.  
My heart thumped quickly,  
But no faster than I ran.

You, found.  
Me, a sour taste in my mouth.  
_Him_.  
Disgusting, _disgusting_ scum  
Hurting you.  
I needed him _gone_.

He caught me first.  
That jerk.  
A piece of me, _gone_.  
Unconscious.  
Your friend said  
He saw you run off.

Silence hung the next day.  
You, missing.  
Me, in _pain_.  
My heart thumped quickly,  
But no faster than the tears fell.

You, free.  
Me, a sour taste in my mouth.  
_You_.  
Wonderful, _wonderful_ you  
Were no longer so wonderful.  
Maybe you needed to be far but  
I needed you _close._

Not one, but two pieces of me were gone  
And they were never coming back  
My right arm,  
And the girl who I just  _knew_  
didn't love me back.

But now you’re here.  
You’re… _here_.  
I don’t get it.  
You weren’t _supposed_ to come back.

\-----

All that pent up anger  
Had turned to sadness  
And, somehow,  
also forgiveness.  
Though I had feared that you too  
would turn your back.

But you’re not my mother.  
You’re my best friend.  
And you made the promise that you’re not going anywhere.  
So all I can do now  
Is believe in a happy end.


End file.
